


A Winter's Eve

by Sleeping_Aries_Is_Sleepy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Aries_Is_Sleepy/pseuds/Sleeping_Aries_Is_Sleepy
Summary: Glancing at the clock, Leo starts to worry that you're taking so long. Last, he saw you, you were in a rush to go to that bakery you loved so much. He tried to get you to change your mind, but you were as stubborn as a mule. Despite the falling snow, you insisted that you were going and that you'd be back before the storm got too bad. It was getting late and the storm was at its peak. Leo gently closed his book and let out a heavy sigh, about to get ready to go look for you when you slammed his bedroom door open.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Winter's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Leo's a little OOC ^^'
> 
> This is old and I'm just trying to put some stuff up

After you thank the man at the counter for his services, you head towards the door, not quite ready to face the biting winter snow just yet.

"M-Mam, are you sure you want to go out there? It looks like it's getting worse, it should end in a few hours. You can stay here until it clears up," The man at the bakery counter generously offers you.

"Thank you, but I have someone waiting for me at home. I shouldn't keep them too long," You politely declined.

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish you a safe trip then," He waved goodbye as you push open the shop's door.

The gentle ring of the bell is instantly drowned out by the winds of the storm. Covering your face, you can only pray for the safety of your food. You know it's not the best idea to be out in the middle of a snowstorm in Nohr, but with how good this shops cakes were, you couldn't help it! They weren't the most extravagant things, but there was something about them that you found so charming. Maybe it had something to do with how nice the people there were, or that their cakes weren't overly sweet and dense.

Back at the castle, Leo quietly sits in front of the fireplace as he reads his book. It wasn't anything practically interesting, but it was your favorite. Whenever it came to books, you wouldn't stop talking about it. Personally, it was predictable, but he could see why you liked it so much.

Glancing at the clock, he starts to worry that you're taking so long. Last, he saw you, you were in a rush to go to that bakery you loved so much. He tried to get you to change your mind, but you were as stubborn as a mule. Despite the falling snow, you insisted that you were going, and that you'd be back before the storm got too bad. It was getting late and the storm was at its peek. Leo gently closed his book and let out a heavy sigh, about to get ready to go look for you when you slammed his bedroom door open.

Jumping slightly at the loud noise, Leo stares at you as you heaved out of breath. Covered head to toe in snow, your rosy cheeks and wind-blown hair made you look ridicules. Doing his best to hold back his laughter, Leo covers his face with his hand.

"Don't laugh!" you shouted, despite being out of breath. You had intended it to be loud and angry, but it came out more like an embarrassed cry for help.

Not being able to hold back, Leo lets out an amused chuckle as he helps you to the fire place. Taking your things and setting it aside, he grabs a nearby blanket, gently wrapping you in it. Instantly feeling warmer, you snuggle into it as he comes and sits next to you.

With how busy the two of you always were, you weren't often able to spend time together. So, whenever you could, you would enjoy each other's company as much as possible. Today, because of the sudden storm, everything was postponed, making it the perfect opportunity to spend some time with a certain emo tomato.

"I told you not to go. If you get sick, I'm not nursing you back to health," Leo looks down at your shivering body and smiles. You on the other hand, simply give him a small glare.

"I'm n-not going to get sick." You stutter, turning your head away.

Leo lets out a small laugh, "You're right, you're too stupid to get sick. Who goes out in the middle of a storm for a few cakes?"

"Then you must be just as stupid, seeing as you're marrying me," You let out a small laugh, "Anyway, I want my cakes. Can you bring them over?" Grabbing the bag, he had left by your coat, he brings it over to you.

"Feed me!" You cry cutely.

Sighing, he opens the bag, only to stop and laugh.

"How unladylike. You bought 3 whole cakes to eat by yourself?"

"What?! They're small. Besides, I was planning on sharing with you, but I don't know if I want to anymore." You pout. This only causes Leo to laugh even more.

"Honestly, you're like a child. Sometimes I can't tell if you do these things just to get my attention, or if you actually mean them."

"I have a life outside of you, you know."

Leo grabs one of the little cakes and uses a fork to cut it, bringing the piece up to your mouth. Greedily, you go down to eat it, when Leo quickly pulls it back. Instead of having the taste of cake on your lips, you had Leo instead. He quickly pulled back and grinned. You blinked a few times before burring your face in the blanket.

"L-Leo! Wha-... uhg...!" You fumbled with your words as a blush covered your cheeks.

He gave you a light-hearted chuckle, "I couldn't help it, you're just too cute when you're flustered."

This only made you blush harder. Despite being together for so long, you still blushed every time you two kissed.

After you finished eating your cakes, you grabbed a book and started reading with Leo. Not much time had passed, but you could already feel sleep and fatigue creping its way into you. Making your way through the snowstorm had taken more out of you than you thought. Leaning your back against Leo's arm, you felt him stiffen up as you made yourself comfortable.

"What's wrong?" You chuckled.

Quickly turning away, Leo coughed into his hand, "N-Nothing..."

You couldn't help but laugh at him. It seems you weren't the only one to still get flustered. You went back to your book, trying your best to stay awake. But slowly, your eyelids grew heavier until you fell into a peaceful slumber.

Leo looked down at your sleeping form, wondering when you had fallen asleep. Sighing, he set his book aside and picked you up. For a second, he thought about taking you to your room, but seeing as it was on the other side of the castle, he softly laid you down on his bed instead.

"Honestly," he whispered.

As he was about to return to his set, he heard you speak. It was soft, but he heard it.

"Don't... go..." You murmured in your sleep.

Leo blinked a few times before letting out a small chuckle.

"Why are you so cute." He whispered softly, afraid if he spoke any louder, he'd wake you up.

He gingerly placed his hand on your cheek, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Instinctively, you nuzzled your face into his warm palm.

Letting out a soft sigh, he quickly turned off the lights and covered himself with the bed sheets. Sure, you two weren't married yet, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything. He was simply going to bed, and with the current predicament, he had to share a bed with you. Yet he couldn't stop his heart from pounding like crazy. Laying stiff in bed, he tried to calm his thoughts.

After a while, Leo lets out a frustrated groan. He wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate. Rubbing his face, he sat up in bed when you rolled over, placing your arm over his waist. A bright blush dusting his cheeks.

"H-Huh...?" He whispered. You on the other hand only shuddered and snuggled closer to him.

Letting out an amused huff, Leo laid back down and wrapped you in his arms.

"You never did like the cold, did you...?" He muttered into your hair.

Holding you close, he felt you bury your head into his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Leo listened to your soft breathing, as he gently pets your hair. It seemed to put his pounding heart at ease, as sleep soon took over his tired form.

You had woken up that morning to the soft breathing of Leo above you. Quietly looking around, Leo was holding you in his arms. A light pink dusted your face as you tried to recall what happened last night.

"Ah..." You whisper to yourself, recalling last night's events.

You had accidentally fallen asleep on Leo, and since your room of so far away, he must have shared his bed with you. But Leo isn't really one for physical contact, so why was he holding you in your sleep.

Your form stiffens as you feel Leo shift. Looking up, you see a pair of deep brown eyes looking down at you. A small smile forms of his lips. If you weren't blushing earlier, you were now.

"O-Oh! Good morning dear... I didn't wake you, did I?" You ask shyly, earning a soft chuckle from Leo.

"No, did you sleep alright? I know it gets cold in here at night."

"O-Oh... Yes, I sleep wonderfully. Uh, thank you for asking." You cursed yourself for stuttering.

You weren't used to being around Leo like this. Having his arms wrapped around you, his face mere inches from yours, and not to mention his slight bedhead. You weren't sure if your heart could handle something like this.

"That's good," he replied, "I was worried you'd be too cold."

You both laid there in silence for a few seconds before you broke it.

"W-Well... I guess we should start getting ready for the day huh?" You tried to lift yourself up, but Leo's grip on you prevented you from going very far.

"L-Leo?"

He hummed, "Hmm, I think we should sleep in today."

"Huh? But why? Isn't everyone going to need us?" You questioned his unusual behaver.

"Because of the storm, no one's going to do anything today. If they really need help, they can go get Xander and Camilla. Besides, I want to see more of this side of you."

"W-What...?!" You sputter, your face now completely red.

"Your adorable, you know that," Leo chuckles softly before giving you a quick peck on the lips, "I could get used to this~"


End file.
